Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to firearms and particularly to firearms having a slide moveable relative to a barrel and more particularly to a barrel bushing accommodating the relative movement between the barrel and the slide.
Description of Related Art
The value of firearms is often at least partially defined by the ability to provide reliable and accurate operation, and particularly reliable and accurate operation under adverse conditions.
A particular adverse condition includes dust, dirt, grit and foreign matter that can penetrate into the workings of the firearm and cause excessive wear, leading to inaccurate performance or jamming, thereby at least temporarily precluding operation of the firearm.
Prior solutions have focused on the ability to readily dissemble, clean and reassemble the firearm. However, these solutions do not offer a fundamental solution, but rather address the condition after development of the condition.
Therefore, the need exists for an accommodation of foreign matter in a firearm having a barrel and moving slide at least partly interconnected by a bushing, wherein the accommodation increases the duration of operability without increasing the complexity or time for disassembly, cleaning and reassembly.